The Tell-tale Heart
by LadyLoba
Summary: La octava noche, cuando las pisadas volvieron a sonar por la casona, ella se dio cuenta de la horrible tragedia que estaba a punto de ocurrir... OC PoV del cuento de Edgar Allan Poe. Rating T por escenas te fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.


Mi abuelo y yo vivíamos en una preciosa casa de techo inclinado, con tres pisos de altura y rodeada por magníficos jardines donde crecían sin control hermosas flores, rojas como los rubíes, que destacaban bruscamente con el verdor más bien apagado del pasto tierno. En esa casa pasé los mejores años de mi infancia, cuando mis padres y yo visitábamos al amable y robusto caballero de cabellos grises y ojos brillantes que me llenaba de mimos y cariños con los que otros apenas habrían soñado.

Recuerdo con gran sonrisa las correrías que llevé a cabo en aquélla casa encantadora, llena de luz y vitalidad, de risas y de amor. Recuerdo cómo me gustaba escabullirme entre los árboles que crecían sin ayuda de la mano humana y bailar largas horas descalza en el mullido pasto cubierto de flores rojas; recuerdo cómo, en días de lluvia, mi abuelo me arropaba junto a la chimenea y me contaba historias de miedo para divertirme. Recuerdo que fue ahí donde atrapé mi primera araña, donde salvé mi primer gorrión, donde aprendí a no tenerle miedo a cosas tan simples como la oscuridad y las tormentas.

Pasaron los años. Cuando volví a la casa, mi corazón se paralizó de tristeza al ver lo que de ella quedaba. Los árboles frondosos se habían marchitado prematuramente en el otoño, las flores rojas yacían moribundas entre el pasto seco, la casa por sí sola había perdido su esplendor y su dulzura, como si a su alrededor hubiera caído un velo de negrura y fatalidad.

Lo peor de todo fue ver a mi abuelo, antaño tan jovial y fuerte; ahora, el anciano caballero tenía la cabeza cubierta por una maraña blanca y delgada, su cuerpo había menguado terriblemente, y su rostro llénose de arrugas lamentables que lo hacían ver más demacrado que nunca. Sin embargo, conservaba su antiguo cariño y, con una sonrisa que era apenas el eco de lo que fue alguna vez, me dio la bienvenida.

¡Pobre viejo! Recordé sus ojos tal y como eran antes, llenos de una luz inexplicable y deliciosa; ahora, incluso su ojo izquierdo había perdido su dulzura, cubierto ahora por un pálido velo que lo hacía lucir muerto, frío, en contraste con su ojo bueno, siempre destellante y aún sagaz.

-Alice, querida niña mía… -susurró el buen anciano, y tendió sus esqueléticas manos hacia mí. Yo las tomé tiernamente, pensando en los lejanos días en que me hiciera saltar sobre sus rodillas y se jactara de la delicadez de mis cabellos.

-Abuelo… -respondí, y le di un tierno beso en la honorable frente.

Durante una semana, tuvimos ambos gran tranquilidad y hasta un poco de alegría; mi abuelo aseguraba que mi presencia bastaba para llenar la casa de luz, pero al mismo tiempo que yo me sentía dichosa al escuchar tan dulce cumplido, lamentaba profundamente ver cómo, ni siquiera el hecho de estar a su lado, podría hacer retroceder los males que le aquejaban. Frente a mí nunca profirió un solo ruido que delatara su gran agonía, pero yo podía sentir en mi corazón, en mi sangre y en mi alma, cómo aquél triste viejo merecedor de compasión se marchitaba poco a poco, como lo hicieran los árboles y las flores allá afuera, en el jardín muerto de mis memorias.

Mis días marchaban lento, mientras atendía a mi abuelo y trataba de prodigarme algunas atenciones; mi habitación estaba al centro de un amplio pasillo en el segundo piso, a mi izquierda, cerca de las escaleras, se encontraba la recámara de mi abuelo. Esta posición me parecía muy útil por si acaso algún día él llegara a necesitar de mí, y así podría llegar muy pronto a su lado.

Un día, y de improviso, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Acabábamos de desayunar, y yo levantaba la mesa.

-¿Podrías atender, Alice, querida? –pidió mi abuelo. Dejé los platos y caminé hacia la puerta; al abrirla, di un leve pero agudo grito de horror.

Ante mí, estaba el hombre más extraño que hubiera visto jamás en mi vida. Era un hombre más o menos alto, delgado, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, exceptuando su blanca e impecable camisa y su extraña corbata púrpura. Tenía el cabello negro como ala de cuervo, la nariz afilada y un gracioso bigote mal recortado, pero aunque su aspecto humilde no podía dar a entender que él fuera una mala persona, sus ojos eran los que me atemorizaban. Eran grandes, redondos como una nuez, apenas escondidos por unos delgados párpados, y grises, grises como el cielo tormentoso, grises como las losas de los callejones, grises como las lápidas de las tumbas…

Al verme, me dirigió una mirada indescifrable, una aterradora mezcla de interés fuera de lo común y crueldad, una fría y sádica crueldad.

-Dispensadme, ¿aquí vive el anciano Redforth?

-Así es. ¿Quién le busca? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Decidle por favor que el señor Poe ha llegado, tal y como lo prometió. –me dijo, quitándose el sombrero de copa y llevándoselo ceremoniosamente al pecho.

-Lo haré. –repliqué y eché a correr al interior de la casa. Llamé a grandes voces a mi abuelo, que pareció angustiarse al verme tan asustada.

-Pero criatura, ¿qué os ocurre?

-Abuelo, ahí afuera está un hombre preguntando por vos. Un tal señor Poe…

-¡Ah! Por supuesto. Dejadle entrar, niña mía. –pidió él. Me quedé paralizada, no me agradaba la idea de que el extraño hombre vestido de negro entrara a la casa, aunque no tenía idea de porqué. Pero siempre he sido obediente, y sin más, lo invité a pasar.

-Mi abuelo os espera en el salón. –le indiqué.

-Ah… ¿con que vuestro abuelo? –y aquélla mirada se intensificó, llenándome de un miedo indescriptible, tan horroroso como nunca lo había sentido jamás. El señor Poe entró al salón e hizo una profunda reverencia ante mi abuelo.

-Es un placer conoceros, señor Poe. –dijo mi abuelo con tibia sonrisa. –Permitidme que os explique brevemente cuáles son los… Señor Poe, ¿está usted bien?

Miré al caballero de negras vestiduras, que carraspeó suavemente y respondió con total naturalidad:

-Me encuentro excelente, gracias.

Mi abuelo sonrió. Tal vez él no lo había notado del todo, pero yo pude percibir que el misterioso recién llegado se había quedado paralizado, mudo y pálido, con la mirada fija en el rostro de mi abuelo, como si algo le asustara y lo molestara al mismo tiempo; pero como aquélla imagen había durado una fracción de segundo, no podía estar totalmente segura de que fuera real lo que había visto.

Para mi sorpresa y desagrado, aquél tal Poe se quedó a vivir con nosotros. Él dormía en la habitación de la derecha, justo a un lado de mí, situación que, quién sabe porqué, me fastidiaba terriblemente. Con el paso de los días, el extraño caballero había demostrado ser una persona correcta y amable, que de cuando en cuando se mostraba un poco pícaro conmigo, con cosas como llamarme "niñita", "criatura" y pedirme que le tuteara diciéndole por su nombre, Edgar.

-Señor Poe…

-Oh, no, querida mía, nada de formalidades, ¿cómo puede ser que yo os llame señorita Alice y que vos no puedas mostrar hacia mí la misma familiaridad? Si os he ofendido, perdonadme, pero por favor… haced ese pequeño sacrificio para mí.

-Está bien… señor Edgar.

El hombre sonrió.

-¡Qué dulce chiquilla, qué modales tan tiernos! Mi queridísima señorita Alice, no conoce el gran placer que provoca en un hombre tan terriblemente ordinario como yo escuchar su nombre de pila de labios de una criatura tan dulce y bonita, no os podéis imaginar cómo me embriaga la dicha ahora mismo…

El señor Poe jamás llevó a cabo una actitud sospechosa, es más, en pocos días se había ganado la confianza absoluta de mi abuelo, que me exhortaba a ser afable con él. Era tal su decisión ante esta orden que me callé las grandes ansias que me provocaba ver cómo, a veces, los fríos ojos de aquél forastero me escudriñaban a discreción, y cómo su voz se convertía en un susurro meloso y tétrico que me helaba la sangre cada vez que se dirigía a mí. Lo único raro de su actitud, era que cuando mi abuelo lo miraba fijamente, él se encorvaba o desviaba la mirada, como si hubiera algo en el rostro del buen anciano que lo intimidara.

Finalmente, una noche, escuché pasos que cruzaron fuera de mi habitación. Dejé que aquél inusual ruido pasara, y al día siguiente todos estaban tan de buen humor que olvidé el curioso incidente de la noche. Pero ¡ay! Aquélla misma noche ocurrió de nuevo. Y una más. Ya no soporté los nervios y, a la quinta noche me desesperé y salí para averiguar qué ocurría.

Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendí ver al señor Poe, que caminaba con paso suave de regreso a su habitación, con una linterna sorda en las manos y nada más. Me pregunté si acaso era un rondador nocturno que padecía insomnio, pues en cinco días no habíamos echado en falta ningún objeto, descartando pronto la idea de que fuera un ladrón. Y, aún así…

La sexta noche, volví a escuchar los pasos. Me puse de pie lentamente, me acerqué de puntillas a la puerta y la abrí. Escudriñé el exterior, vacío y oscuro, silencioso; iba ya a regresar a mi cama cuando vi pasar a toda velocidad un haz de luz. El haz provenía del lado izquierdo. Intrigada, abrí aún más la puerta, y alcancé a notar cómo, de pronto, la puerta de la habitación de mi abuelo se cerraba, suavemente.

Llena de miedo, caminé rápidamente hacia ella y llamé.

-¿Abuelo?

A mi llamado respondió un estertor imposible. La puerta se abrió y… ¡ahí estaba, de pie, aquél odioso caballero el señor Poe, con la linterna sorda en una mano!

-¡Ay! –gemí.

-Vuestro abuelo no se siente bien. –dijo con voz suave. –Le he escuchado quejarse de fuertes dolores y he venido a verle. Miradlo. –y dirigió la linterna hacia el lecho de mi abuelo. El pobre anciano jadeaba, con la frente perlada de sudor como si acabara de despertar de una horrorosa pesadilla.

Salí de la habitación, mirando con gran pena a mi abuelo y diciéndome a mí misma que era momento de ponerle fin a mis estúpidos prejuicios. Pero mientras pensaba en eso, una mano fría y fuerte me sujetó de la muñeca, y vi frente a mí al señor Poe.

-¿No habéis escuchado nada? –preguntó.

-No… nada.

-¿Estáis completamente segura?

-Sí… lo estoy… -de pronto, de mis labios salió una frase que parecía acusatoria: -¿Cómo fue que vos escuchó los lamentos de mi abuelo, siendo que vuestra habitación está más alejada que la mía?

El señor Poe pareció quedarse perplejo, pero un segundo más tarde recobró la compostura y susurró:

-Si yo fuera vos, querida señorita Alice, sería más prudente y no metería mis tiernas naricitas en lo que no me atañe y no puedo comprender. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Su mano oprimía con gran fuerza mi muñeca, haciéndome daño. Un débil gemido de dolor salió de mis labios, y eso bastó para que el hombre sonriera de una manera que me pareció maligna, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, dramáticos, crueles, sádicos y lascivos, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran.

-Excelente. –dijo y me soltó. –Descanse, señorita Alice.

Huí a mi habitación y le eché cerrojo, temblorosa y con los sentidos alterados. Traté de calmarme, de convencerme a mí misma que todo era producto de mi imaginación, que no podía (no era posible siquiera pensarlo) ser de verdad lo que yo creía. Mi abuelo era una persona tranquila, poco afecta a las riquezas terrenales, y el señor Poe se había comportado, hasta ahora, como un perfecto caballero. Pero ésa mirada horrenda, y ésa sonrisa enigmática eran ingredientes perfectos para llenarme de fantasías terroríficas como nunca antes las había soñado.

Dos noches después, escuché los suaves pasos y noté el destello de luz de una lámpara por debajo de mi puerta. Al principio me arrebujé hasta el fondo de mis sábanas, rezando, tratando de calmarme y de no salir, bajo ningún concepto, de la seguridad de mi cama. Pero entonces, cuando el silencio más reinaba, escuché de pronto un alarido.

Era el alarido más horrible que había escuchado en toda mi vida, un grito agudo lleno de terror, un grito que pertenecía a… mi abuelo.

Fue más de lo que pude soportar. Llenándome de valor, salí de la cama, abrí la puerta y me dirigí calladamente hasta la habitación; la puerta estaba entreabierta, y desde ahí pude presenciar la escena más escalofriante y terrible que había visto en toda mi vida.

El colchón estaba fuera de la tarima de la cama, y con él, mi abuelo. No podía visualizarlo, sólo veía una figura convulsa que parecía usar todas sus fuerzas para aplastar contra el piso el mencionado colchón. De pronto, los bruscos movimientos se detuvieron, y la figura oscura giró el colchón, acercándose a un raro bulto blanco, que tocó suavemente antes de lanzar una risotada de triunfo.

Escudriñé aún más en el interior, y en ése instante, la figura se movió lo suficiente para dejarme ver lo que pasaba. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver sobre el suelo a mi abuelo, totalmente inmóvil y con los ojos entreabiertos y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de horror. Y junto a él, riendo alegremente, estaba… el señor Poe.

¡Lo había matado!

Di un respingo tan fuerte que las risas del señor Poe se interrumpieron y dirigió una mirada azorada hacia la puerta. Me vio ahí, paralizada del terror; y entonces, todo su rostro se transformó. Ya no parecía un amable caballero, ni el loco alegre de unos momentos antes. No. su rostro estaba fijo, los ojos me miraban con salvajismo, con una sed de sangre que ni la muerte de mi pobre abuela había aplacado del todo. Y entonces, una sonrisa (esta vez no me cabía duda, era una sonrisa malvada, asesina y llena de bestialidad) dibujó el rostro del criminal, que dijo con un hilo de voz, una voz dulce y ponzoñosa:

-Alice, querida mía…

Y se lanzó sobre mí. Logré salvarme de la embestida de aquél demente, y salí corriendo escaleras abajo y dando grandes voces, aunque en ese lugar tan enorme, donde las casas se separaban por metros y metros de jardines y arboledas, era poco probable que llegara alguien.

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! –grité. Sentí sobre mi hombro la fría mano de Poe, y sentí como si el mundo se hundiera a mi alrededor. Perdí el equilibrio y caí el último tramo de escaleras, de tal modo que me torcí un tobillo.

Me puse de pie, y vi cómo el asesino se abalanzaba sobre mí, con una expresión tal que no me quedó duda que también me asesinaría si no lograba escapar. Me dirigí hasta la puerta, coloqué mi mano sobre el picaporte y…

-¡NO! –grité cuando una mano me atrapó por la cintura y otra más me cubría la boca. Pataleé, en un desesperado intento por librarme de aquéllas manos asesinas, y nuevamente perdí el equilibrio y caí, chocando contra una mesita de adornos. Desde lo alto, Poe me miraba con cierta ternura horrenda.

-No lo he hecho por mal, Alice. –me dijo. –Yo quería al viejo, os lo aseguro, pero su ojo… ah, su ojo… parecía el ojo de un buitre, ¡no me dejaba descansar! ¿Me entiendes? No deseaba hacer esto pero en verdad… ése maldito… ojo…

-Está loco. –dije, intentando ponerme de pie. –Está terriblemente loco.

-¿Loco? ¿Loco? –una fuerte risotada me heló la sangre y acabó con mi poco valor. –Por supuesto que no estoy loco. Nervioso, quizá, bastante nervioso, pero no loco.

Yo jadeaba, temblando y sintiendo cómo mi corazón palpitaba ferozmente contra mi pecho. Poe seguí ahí, sonriendo.

-No ha sido el primero, ¿sabéis? Una vez enterré vivo a uno, porque era de lo más desagradable conmigo. A otro lo metí en una catacumba, yo mismo cubrí la entrada, atándolo con una larga cadena; se lo merecía, me había injuriado como no tenéis una sola idea. –se inclinó hacia mí. –Vos, querida niña, no ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero lo que de veras me preocupa es que habéis visto lo que acabo de hacer… Y ahora… -y extrajo de sus ropas un largo cuchillo.

-¡No! –exclamé y le di una bofetada tal que se estrelló contra la pared. Corrió tras de mí, bloqueando con su cuerpo la única salida que tenía, y cuando intenté escabullirme hacia el salón, tropecé con la alfombra; estaba a punto de dar de bruces contra el suelo cuando alguien alcanzó a sujetarme. Para mi infinito terror, era Poe quien me había tomado entre sus brazos. Su sonrisa no delataba nada bueno, y seguía sujetando el cuchillo en su mano derecha.

-¡Suélteme, por favor! –supliqué. -¡Déjeme ir, se lo ruego, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Sus ojos brillaron de triunfo, y sonrió aún más. Pude ver la señal de la muerte retratada en sus grises pupilas. Acercó su rostro al mío, siempre sonriente, y plantó un beso en mis labios. Luego, alejándose de mí, murmuró:

-Hasta siempre, querida mía.

Con la mano libre, me sujetó con todas sus fuerzas del cuello. Forcejeé por un par de segundos, pero después, un destello plateado cruzó frente a mí, y casi al instante, un chorro de algo líquido, del color del rubí, salpicó su rostro y el mío. Un dolor que jamás había sentido me invadió, pero estaba imposibilitada para gritar. Supe que mi destino estaba sellado, el muy maldito acababa de cercenarme la garganta.

Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí. Enardecido por la vista de mi sangre, el asesino dejó caer el cuchillo una, dos, tres veces más, abriendo aún más la herida por la que se me escapaba la vida; y cuando por fin se tranquilizó, me dejó caer al piso. Me estremecí en los últimos estertores de agonía, mientras veía su cruel rostro, sonriendo plácidamente a la vez que acariciaba con profundo amor el cuchillo empapado en mi sangre. Todo me dio vueltas y se oscureció, lo último que vi antes de morir fue la cara de Poe, llena de sádico placer, mientras limpiaba la hoja del cuchillo con un pañuelo bordado que me perteneciera cuando era yo sólo una niña…

Abrí los ojos. Estaba empapada en sudor frío. A mi lado, reposaba un libro de cuentos de terror abierto, porque me había quedado dormida mientras lo leía. Vi la página en que me había quedado, era el final del cuento "El Corazón Delator" de Edgar Allan Poe.

Suspiré, dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche, mientras los árboles de afuera se movían rítmicamente con el viento de otoño.

FIN


End file.
